


What Will The Petals Say For Me?

by ThatAngstSinner



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, A fic where in Yuri and Victor confess, Confession, Fluff, M/M, Make up confession, Maybe a fluff, Obviously they are madly in love, Song fic, Yeah definitely a fluff, Yurio is lowkey worried for the two idiots, pffft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAngstSinner/pseuds/ThatAngstSinner
Summary: Seconds passed, Yurio suddenly kicked the door and it finally opened, startling the poor boy as he sat up panicking. His beauty sleep ruined, Yuri looked at the blond, wide eyes."Don't give me that shitty expression! It's already damn 11 in the morning and yet you're still sleeping?! Wake up!" Yurio stated, air coming through his nose, obviously pissed and closed the door with a 'slam!' sound, leaving Yuuri alone once again.Finally, peace is in his side. Yuuri yawned, his mind floating elsewhere and picked his phone up.(A song fic about the two idiots confessing their love to each other!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey~! After posting the special chapter of my other story, "Dirty to Clean", I thought that maybe making a song fanfiction won't hurt! ^^. So here's a fanfic about the two idiots— ehem, Yuri and Victor confessing their feelings to each other! (oﾟ3ﾟb)b Writing this took a lot of time so I hope the results turned out good! Oh and also, if you're here to judge or spread hate, please don't ^^. If you don't like the story then no need to tell the author that you don't like it! ♡
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy reading this until the end!!
> 
> (Here's the song by the way: https://youtu.be/CLX1Dtk2Jc4 )

Today's a perfect day. A superb weather, birds chirping and the streets are busy as usual. It may be fantastic day for everyone but not for these two skaters, Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki.

_**Got so much to say but cant organize myself. Help me S.O.S~ ♪** _

Last week, they fought over a useless thing and haven't talked that much up until now. Yuuri avoiding his coach even though Victor is trying to patch things up for him. Though, you can imagine Yurio getting pissed off all of a sudden whenever he sees the two being awkward and all.

_**What kind of expression can deliver my heart?~ ♪ Should I take my heart out to copy and paste on you?~ ♪** _

Despite being a lovely day, today's the rest day for them. No practice, no session. Nothing at all. A perfect time for Yuuri to lock himself inside his room.

' _7:40 am?_ ' Yuuri thought, lazily reading the time on his phone as he slightly moved from his bed.

' _give me some more sleep.._ ' He closed his eyes, placing his arm above his forehead and placed his phone beside him.

**_On one fine day you magically appeared~ ♪ You took my heart and attracted my eyes, you're greedy~ ♪_ **

"I'm gonna go take a run with Makkachin!" Victor said when Yuuri's mother started to clean the table, putting away the used plates.

"Woof!" Makkachin barked, following Victor.

"Take care!" She replied, smiling innocently as she waved her hand.

_**What I wanted to say is, don't take the wrong way~ ♪ But I can't see anything but you~ ♪** _

"Hey, piglet!!!" Yurio yelled, knocking the door hardly as he can, irritated.

"Mhmmmn." Yuuri groaned and shifted himself, still asleep, replying the younger blond a silence.

Seconds passed, Yurio suddenly kicked the door and it finally opened, startling the poor boy as he sat up panicking. His beauty sleep ruined, Yuri looked at the blond, wide eyes.

"Don't give me that shitty expression! It's already damn 11 in the morning and yet you're still sleeping?! Wake up!" Yurio stated, air coming through his nose, obviously pissed and closed the door with a ' _slam_!' sound, leaving Yuuri alone once again.

Finally, peace is in his side. Yuuri yawned, his mind floating elsewhere and picked his phone up.

**_You're so ice ice baby.~ ♪ At the same time you melt me down.~♪ Just can't get enough. I want to show you myself without hiding anything~ ♪_ **

' _Maybe I should go apologize to Victor today..'_ Yuuri thought as opened his phone. His phone's radiation hurt his eyes and blinked many times, adjusting it's brightness. Squinting, he grabbed his eyeglasses and wore it. He looked at his notification bar and noticed that someone messaged him.

 

 

 

> [8:30AM] I'll wait for you by the Hasetsu Castle.

After reading the message, he placed his phone down, not noticing the contact's name and did some stretching before going to Victor's room.

' _knock_ '

"Victor?" Yuuri said, opening the door and saw that Yurio is only person inside.

"Ha? If you're looking for Victor, he's not here. God knows where since he left this room just before I woke up." Yurio replied, eyes on his phone.

"Ah, is that so? Thanks, Yurio." Yuuri smiled, closing the door.

' _click_ '

"For fuck's sake, just make up already." Yurio whispered, placing his phone down and lazily sprawled on the wooden floor.

_**Oh we chose each other and focus on by nano unit~ ♪** _

' _Oh Yuuri_.' Victor thought, jogging at the sidewalk together with Makkachin. _'You were the only person who was able to light my world again_.'

"Good morning!" Victor greeted the fisherman, waving. "Oh hey, Victor!" The fisherman replied, smiling. "Good morning!" He continued, greeting the Russian man back.

 _'You're the only person I got my eyes on since last year_.' Thoughts continued to flow inside Victor's mind, still not stopping from jogging. _'How come you're so dense?_ ' He chuckled at the thought, side-eyeing Makkachin to know that his dog is still following him.

**_When I see you, it's breathtaking. Normally, I'm not like this.~♪_ **

_'No matter how clueless you are right now, someday. You'll realize why I came all the way to Japan just to coach you._ ' Reaching his destination, Victor stopped jogging as well as Makkachin.

_**I wanted to pick and gather all the pretty words for you~ ♪ They stick in my throat in front of you~** _

Panting, he looked for a bench to sit on, grabbing his watter bottle as he finally saw an available bench then two went there and sat.

"Woof?" Makkachin barked, catching Victor's attention.

_**I promise myself, while drinking a glass of water in the morning~ ♪ To tell you I will confess what has been on the tip of my tongue.~ ♪** _

"Let's rest for a bit, Makkachin~." The Russian smiled as he pat his dog's head before opening the cap of his water bottle, drinking it.

Some seconds later, Victor wiped his mouth, preventing the water from drooling. He placed his water bottle down and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

Opening it, he tapped the message button and typed a few words before sending it to someone.

 

 

 

> I'll wait for you by the Hasetsu Castle. [8:30AM]

 

 

_**You are pretty~ ♪** _

 

* * *

 

 

_**Pills for cold, meals for hunger, me for you~ ♪ I want to define you as me like this in the dictionary~ ♪** _

 

"Mom?" Yuuri started, chewing his food when his mom sat across him to keep him company. "Hm?" She hummed, looking at him.

"Where's Victor?" He then get a spoonful of food into his mouth, chomping it properly. Hiroko just giggled and answered, "Oh, Victor? He went out with Makkachin this morning but it seems that he's not yet here. Why?"

"Hm, nothing.." His son replied then suddenly a ' _cling_ ' sound was heard inside Yuuri's mind as a thought came in. Gasping internally, Yuri grabbed his phone and opened it.

 _'Don't tell me he was the one who messaged?!'_ He thought as he went to his messages, double checking the previous chat.

 

 

 

> ** Victor: **
> 
> [8:30AM] I'll wait for you by the Hasetsu Castle.

"Eeep!!" Yuri panicked, standing up from his sit as his mom jumped a little and looked at him, worried.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?"

"Nothing!" Yuri replied, completely abandoning his food and immediately went to his room.

"Don't mind him, mother. He's always like that." Yuuri's sister popped in from the hallway when she saw her younger brother running upstairs.

_**By the way, what should I do today?~ ♪ Should I ask the internet?~** _

' _Seriously, Victor?!'_ Yuuri thought as soon as he entered his room. He started to grab some outdoor clothes then his door suddenly opened.

"Took you long to realize huh?" Yurio said, leaning on the doorway, his hands on his chest. Yuuri nodded as he made past through Yurio, heading to the bathroom. "I was too slow!!" He loudly said and made Yurio chuckle softly as the blond made his way back to his room.

_**What to wear, where to go~♪ I should have studied hard like this ♪** _

' _I was too damn slow to realize everything!!'_ Yuuri thought, after having a quick shower. His pace fast, heading forth to his room to change. ' _But what conflicts me also is that Victor is still waiting for me at Hasetsu castle!'_

_**Oh we chose each other and focus on by nano unit~ ♪** _

Yuuri started to wear his outdoor clothes. He roamed around his room just like his thoughts swirl inside his head.

 _'I was too dense to realize Victor's feelings.'_ He thought then stared at the wall in front of him.  _'But now, I do!'_

Clenching his fists, he once again moved around his room, preparing himself as he hummed.  _'Did you realized that I was deeply in love with you from the start?'_

**_When I see you, it's breathtaking~ ♪ Normally I'm not like this.~_ **

' _Maybe my actions were too obvious?'_ Yuuri continued to convince himself after wearing his clothes. He then now grabbed the comb to style his hair and his older sister's mirror so that he would see himself.

_**I want to pick and gather all the pretty words for you~ ♪ They stick in my throat in front of you.~** _

After combing his hair, he stared at himself a little bit longer, deep in thoughts.  _'I've been idolizing you ever since I was a child. The way you skate passionately which pursued me to take this career.'_

**_I promise myself, while drinking a glass of water in the morning~ ♪ To tell you I will confess what has been on the tip of my tongue tomorrow ~♪_ **

_'This is no good!'_ Yuuri slapped his cheeks to bring himself back to earth.  _'Keeping these thoughts all by myself won't do anything!'_  He thought, confidence in his side as opened his phone, tapping Victor's contact to message him.

 

 

 

> I'm on my way! [1:05PM]

 

 

_**You are pretty~ ♪** _

 

* * *

 

_**I can't take it no more~ I've got something to say~ ♪** _

A lot of minutes later, Yuuri is finally done with preparing himself. He finally went out of his room and headed down to bid his goodbye to his parents.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out!" Yuuri said loudly so his parents would hear him.

"Sure. Take care!" His father replied from the counter, waving his hand and there, Yuuri ran as fast as he could to reach Victor's destination.

_**I can't take it no more~ I was about to write a letter~ ♪** _

Yuuri stopped by the bridge, panting heavily. ' _I feel so guilty for what I've done towards Victor the past few days..'_ He thought, resting a bit.  _'This feeling.. I just can't stand it anymore..!'_ Yuuri took a deep breath before continuing running.

_**Baby you're my lady~ I am running to your heart~ ♪** _

Victor stood up from the bench, looking at the nature's view. Cold breeze touching his skin, making a whooshing sound.

"Woof!" Makkachin barked beside him.

"He's almost here."

_**Baby I'm almost there~ ♪** _

Yuuri panted as he finally reached the place, his eyes roaming and saw a familiar figure not away from him. ' _Im here!'_

Realizing the person he saw, it was his childhood idol skater, his coach, Victor Nikiforov. Happiness flowing in his veins, he ran again to get near and said, "Victor!"

_**I promise myself, while drinking a glass of water in the morning to tell you~ ♪** _

"Wow. It took you 6 hours to realize, Yuuri~" Victor smiled, clasping his hands before getting serious. Yuri jolted and laughed nervously. "Y-yeah.. Sorry."

_**Beautiful words like the lines in a movie** _

"Hey Victor."

"Yuuri."

The two said in unison and stopped midway. They looked at each other, blushing slightly. "Ah, you go first, Victor." Yuri said, fidgeting.

"No, you first.." Victor grinned making Yuuri sigh before continuing his line.

**_The words I've prepared overnight for days~♪_ **

"Maybe we should say it together?" Yuuri suggested, getting nervous as he felt his hands starting to sweat.

_**I want to say them to you tomorrow with my clenched fists~ ♪** _

"Together? Sure." Victor laughed while Makkachin wagged it's tail happily. "I'll count."

"One.."

"Two.."

"Three.."

_**You are pretty~ ♪** _

"Yuuri, (V-victor), I love (l..like...!) you (you..!), would you like to (please..) go out with me? (go out with me!)"

_**Does she love me? Does she love me not?~ ♪ I am counting flowers all day long ~♪** _

 Eyes widen, both were shocked and surprised. "Pffft." Yuuri laughed, his nervousness fading but embarrassed as Victor grinned and making his way to hug the smaller man.

_**Does she love me? Does she love me not~ ♪ What will the petals answer me?~ ♪** _

Eyes swelling, Yuuri started to sniff, hugging his now boyfriend back. "V-victor.." He whispered, sobbing.

Victor closed his eyes, laughing and hugged Yuuri tightly.

"So, what will you answer?" Victor asked, whispering in Yuuri's ears.

Yuuri just sobbed as he tiptoed to level himself to Victor's height as he leaned forward for a kiss.

 

Of course, Victor happily accepted it as he kissed his boyfriend back.

 

"Of course, Victor."

**Author's Note:**

> Ehem! So how was it? ◌ ｡˚✩ Did I write the characters right? Uwoohh.. And yes! If you're wondering if I'm a fan of a kpop band, Seventeen, yes I do! I thought that making a fic out of their song, Pretty U would fit lololol ^^;;;;
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Feel free to comment on what you think about it! If I made something wrong, please inform me and don't spread hate! ^^♡
> 
> Love you all! Thank you!
> 
> Kudos!


End file.
